


Yes, Doctor

by Jellyneau



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, boss/employee AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyneau/pseuds/Jellyneau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler finds herself in an unexpected situation when a late night working session with Doctor John Smith turns into a heated discussion about her health. Ten/Rose AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! It’s an early Christmas miracle, folks. I’ve managed to coerce my muse into allowing me to create a single chapter PWP! And I couldn’t have done it without the love of my dear friends on Tumblr who rallied in support of my twisted muse. 
> 
> This is a fic in response to @dwsmutfest’s Tumblr prompt: Boss/Employee AU. It's gifted to the lovely ladies running that blog as well as @quite-right-too and @madabouttennant who selflessly offered to beta my last attempt at a smutfic. I don't know that I'll ever return to that particular story, but if I do - you're on the hook to help me out! :D I know I’m too late to get it on the rec list for this prompt, but my muse refused to be rushed. And if I'm honest, I kept having to, er... take breaks... while writing this one, which likely prolonged the writing a tad. I’m sure I could’ve done a more thorough job editing this one, but I was eager to get it in before the weekend was over. Oh well… better late than never! Hope you enjoy it in all it’s tardiness!
> 
> WARNING: Light BDSM

### 

Alright, that’s it,” Doctor John Smith said, rubbing his eyes. “I think we should call it a day.” Pulling off his specs, he plunked the patient file onto the desktop and slid it across so it covered the papers Rose was studying.

Looking up, momentarily distracted from her work, she regarded the room. City lights twinkled in the darkness outside and from her chair at the desk she could see through the glass walls that the hospital corridor was devoid of people. Had they been at it for that long? It seemed like it was only a few minutes ago it was half-five.

“Just give me a minute. I have to finish this an’ then I’ll lock up. You can go on ahead,” Rose advised him, pushing the clipboard back in his direction. 

God she hated paperwork. It was the bane of her existence, really. This was definitely not what she’d imagined a job in health care might be like when she was younger. She figured it’d be all excitement and life or death. Instead, it was mostly this. 

The room fell quiet for a moment before John sighed dramatically and stood. Moving confidently, he made his way to the office door and looked up and down the corridor before pulling it closed and locking it. Sauntering over to the windows lining the hospital hallway, then, he purposefully closed the curtains for each, one by one.

“What are you doing, John?” she asked, looking up from her notes.

“That’s ‘Doctor Smith’. And I think you know what I’m doing,” he said smoothly, clicking off the fluorescent overhead lights before turning toward her. 

Unbidden, a pulse of arousal flew through her, making her stomach flip. “But I -” 

“You what? You have more work to do? You think we should call it a night? No… I don’t think you’re interested in doing either of those things, Ms. Tyler,” he said, his voice silky.

“I… I’m not?” she stammered.

“Oh no. What you want to do is put down that file and turn off the desk lamp. Then you want to get up and stand right here,” he said, directing his gaze downward at the spot right in front of him. 

His directive tone made Rose both shiver in anticipation and at the same time swallow in sudden anxiety. Here? He wanted to do this _here_? “And what if I don’t want to?” she countered.

“Are you saying you don’t?” he said, quirking up a brow. “Mmm. That’s too bad. And I had such good things planned,” he said, coyly. “Oh well. I suppose I could find someone else who might be more willing to do as I ask,” he suggested.

Rose looked at him for a moment. The bugger. He knew he had her. “No, you don’t have to do that,” she said softly. “I want to.”

A sly smile found his lips then. “Good.”

Taking a steadying breath, Rose put her clipboard down on top of the largest pile of files on the desk and reached over to click the lamp off. 

“That’s it. Now. Over here, please,” he instructed.

Walking carefully around the desk, Rose moved to where he’d indicated. 

“You’re looking a bit tired, Ms. Tyler,” he observed, looking her up and down. ”I'm concerned for your health. When was the last time you had a physical?” he asked, eying her critically.

“Um… don’t know. Maybe a couple of years ago?” Rose hazarded, biting her lip.

Shaking his head in disappointment, he ‘tsk’-ed. “You really need take your health more seriously, Ms. Tyler. Prevention is the key.” Taking a step back so he stood a couple feet from her, he instructed, “Take off your trousers.” 

Rose’s pulse quickened. God. He was really doing this. Right now. Nervously she glanced at the wall of curtain covered windows.

A couple more sharp ‘tsk, tsk’s emanated from the man before her. “Really, now, Ms. Tyler. As your physician I’m charged with responsibility for your care. How can we continue with this if you don’t trust me to ensure your privacy?” he asked, his tone condescending. 

“I’m sorry, Doctor. I trust you,” she assured him quickly, anxious to make sure he knew she wanted this. Sure she was nervous… who wouldn’t be? But when push came to shove, her excitement over what he might have in mind trumped her anxiety.

Shaking his head, he loosened the purple and blue swirled tie around his neck and swished it through his collar. “I don’t know. I think you need to learn the meaning of the word, Ms. Tyler. Let’s see how much you trust me when you can’t see anything at all,” he suggested, holding up his tie to illustrate his point. 

A blindfold. Rose felt a bolt of arousal shoot through her. 

As much as she loved being blindfolded, though, she really wanted to be able to see this time. To watch him here, in his office, coming undone. “No… I’m sorry. I won’t look again,” she promised, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. 

The Doctor’s eyes grew dark with her words. Looking up at the ceiling, he breathed loudly through his nose, considering. “If I let you get away with it this time, what will stop you from doing it again?” he asked, as if truly torn.

“If I do it again, you can spank me while I wear it?” she suggested, feeling herself become slightly slick with the thought. She knew doling out a spanking was a fantasy of his, but it’s one she’d always been too nervous to explore. This would be incentive and he would likely take the challenge knowing she might be up for that kind of thing tonight.

A small smirk lifted one corner of his delectable lips. “Alright. But I promise it won’t be a light smack on the behind, Ms. Tyler, so mind yourself,” he suggested seriously.

“I will, Doctor,” she replied dutifully.

“Right. Take off your trousers then,” he restated, stuffing his hands deeply in his own trouser pockets. 

Rose felt her pulse accelerate as she began to shrug out of her lab coat. She was interrupted, though, just as she started.

“I didn’t tell you to take your lab coat off, Ms. Tyler,” he informed her. “I asked you to take off your trousers.” Taking a step forward, he stood only inches away, looming over her. “Turn around please,” he advised.

Rose looked up into the black pools of his eyes, letting herself be reprimanded by them before following his command. 

“Hands behind your back,” he instructed. 

Rose’s breath quickened. Moving her hands so they both rested at the top of her bum, she bit her lip. Sure enough, the silky fabric of his tie began encircling her wrists. “Since it appears you are unable to follow my specific instructions, it looks like I will have to take over for you, Ms. Tyler,” he informed her. In moments he was tightening and tying off her bindings. The fabric was taut enough to stop her from removing it, but not so tight as to make her uncomfortable. Not for the first time, she appreciated his relative expertise in these things. 

“Right then. Turn around,” he said. 

Doing as she was told, she turned to find him removing his own lab coat and the jacket of his suit. The moonlight filtering through the window illuminated his light blue shirt, making her hungry for him to remove it. She’d rarely seen him without his suit jacket here and the sight was downright delicious. 

Taking a bold step toward her again, the Doctor’s hands found the button at her waist. Undoing it, he clasped the zip of her trousers and pulled it down almost achingly slowly. “That’s how you do it, Ms. Tyler. Are you watching?” he asked.

“Yes, Doctor,” she replied, unable to tear her eyes away from his hands as they slowly peeled the fabric down over her hips. “Hmmm. Not sure about these trousers, actually. As your Doctor, I have some concerns that the inseam may be too tight,” he advised. 

Pulling the front of her trousers open a bit, he dipped his hand down the front of them to slide his finger between her knicker covered sex and the top of the inseam. Rose sucked in a breath with the sensation of his finger moving back and forth over the moistened fabric. “Hmmm. No… they’re a bit too snug for my liking,” he shared. “You’ll have to be careful about that. Don’t want you to be inviting infections and things,” he added in a very ‘Doctor-y’ voice. 

Too snug? She knew for a fact he loved when her clothes showed her curves. “Yes, Doctor,” Rose replied, unable to keep the smile from her voice. 

The Doctor stopped all movement. “Is there something funny, Ms. Tyler?”

“No, Doctor,” she said, rearranging her features to appear contrite.

“Because your reproductive health is nothing to laugh about,” he clarified. “In fact, I believe a thorough examination is warranted. It appears you don’t take your wellbeing seriously, so someone should,” he lectured. 

With that, he pulled his hand from her trousers and yanked them down her legs making her gasp. “Step out of them,” he instructed as he kneeled and held the trousers open for her to pull her high heeled foot through. Doing as she was bid, she soon found herself standing before him in her lab coat, light blue blouse, knickers and high heels. 

“Hmmm. Maybe I’m getting ahead of myself,” he said, regarding her half-clad form. “We should probably start with a breast exam.” Moving in close, he began unbuttoning her blouse. “Do you do a self exam monthly?” he asked, now down to the last button. 

“Erm… no. Not really. Every other month?” she hazarded a guess.

“Mmm,” he hummed unhappily. Pulling her shirt open, he placed both hands on her shoulders and ran them slowly downward over her clavicles and over her lacey bra covered breasts. Hovering over them to squeeze them through the fabric, he ‘mm-hum’-ed in approval. He didn’t linger there, though. In moments his hands were trailing off to gently palpate the tissue around her breast and under her armpits. “Good,” he commented. “Lovely.” 

Leaning in, he pressed soft kisses to the tops of her breasts as his hands continued their work, making Rose issue a breathy gasp. Moving to run her fingers through his thick hair, she was rudely confronted by the reality of her bindings. Tugging at them halfheartedly, she issued a small disappointed grunt before giving up and focusing instead on the delicious feeling of his lips moving over the swell of her breasts. 

If he noticed her attempt to free herself, he didn’t show it. Instead, he continued pressing and kneading her flesh while he peppered her chest with kisses. Diligently working his way down her sides, he finally made it down to her waist. That, it seemed, was when he lost the will to keep up the pretense. 

Slipping his hands around her to pull her into him, he stood to his full height and gripped her bottom almost cruelly, making her suck in a breath. Pressing himself deliberately against her hip, he moaned lowly as his firmness rolled against her. “You’re in lovely shape, Ms. Tyler,” he gasped, pushing himself into her with purpose. “But... a good breast exam should be skin to skin,” he observed, clearly torn between wanting to continue rutting against her and wanting to continue with the game. Pulling back a bit reluctantly, he instructed, “Turn around.”

Disappointed by his distance again, she whined a bit. The sound made him chuckle. “I’m glad you’re enjoying the examination, Ms. Tyler, but we mustn’t skimp on thoroughness simply because you’re a wanton young woman,” he smirked. 

Turning, Rose waited while he undid the tie encircling her wrists. “I apologize for not planning ahead,” he said, releasing her hands. “Take off your lab coat and blouse, please.”

Doing as he instructed, Rose remained turned away from him and pulled off the lab coat to place it on the desk before removing her blouse and doing the same. 

“Lovely. Bra now, please.”

Reaching around her back, she began unhooking the fasteners when the Doctor interrupted, “You can turn around, Ms. Tyler. I’m a professional. You needn’t hide yourself from me,” he observed.

“Yes, Doctor,” she replied. Turning, Rose continued removing her bra, relishing the feel of the cool air puckering her nipples as she let the straps slide down her arms. 

“Mmmm,” he hummed in approval, watching the garment fall to the floor at her feet. “That’s better. Now…” he said, moving closer to cup his palms over both breasts. 

A gasp escaped her as she stood, her flesh held reverently in his hands. “Nice,” he said softly, lowering his mouth to spread kisses over her shoulder. Rose’s head fell back on the press of his lips to her skin. His fingers began kneading and pinching her nipples, making them even more tight and erect. “Good response to stimulation,” he breathed. Bending down, he wrapped his lips around her left nipple and swirled his tongue over the firmness of its peak. Rose couldn’t help but let a little mewl of appreciation escape her. 

The Doctor hummed against her breast, continuing his attention to it as his hand kneaded the other. Finally he pulled away and cupped it, pulling the roundness of it to aim her nipple upward. “Lean down, Ms. Tyler. I’m being selfish keeping this experience to myself,” he insisted. 

Unsure what he meant, she hesitated. 

“Taste yourself,” he instructed, tugging her breast upward almost to the point of discomfort. “I know you can… you’re remarkably flexible.”

Looking downward at her upturned nipple, she leaned her head down but she wasn’t able to reach herself despite his assurances. 

“Stick out your tongue,” he advised. Doing as he instructed, her tongue tip made light contact with her nipple. “That’s it,” he said with approval. Dipping in, then, he lapped at the underside of her areola as she continued tickling the erect tip. His tongue moved up to stroke her own, then, making her yearn for a full on snog. He didn’t give it to her, though. Instead, he abandoned her to continue stimulating her left side while he trailed wet kisses over to her neglected breast to lave it thoroughly. 

The position wasn’t the most comfortable, with her flesh squeezed tightly in his grip so she could reach it’s peak with her tongue, but the Doctor seemed completely satisfied with the goings on. And oddly enough, his apparent enthusiasm was enough to turn the experience into one that had her growing even more moist. 

Finally, apparently satisfied with this part of the examination, he pulled back, releasing her plump flesh to trail his hand downward. “I’m quite pleased with your breast health. Nothing to worry about there,” he assured her, his voice slightly breathy. “Let’s continue with the rest of the examination,” he suggested, slipping his fingers deliberately into the band of her knickers to pull them down slowly over her hips. 

A fresh wave of arousal pulsed through her with the feel of his hands near her sex, making her moan. A deep chuckle vibrated through his chest as he leaned in close. “You really are a lustful minx under that professional veneer, aren’t you?” he asked.

“Yes, Doctor. Please, Doctor,” she breathed, in hopes he’d acquiesce and touch her where she really needed him to.

“I did mention this was to be a thorough examination, didn’t I? You can’t rush these things,” he advised, running his lips along her neck to plant a sharp nip on her shoulder.

A squeak of surprise flew from her, making her jump a bit under him. “Just a warning, Ms Tyler. We’ve already talked about trust, have we not? You must trust me to take full care of you. I thought we’d already dealt with this issue,” he warned.

“Sorry, Doctor,” she apologized, trying to remain still as his hands moved to slide down her legs, pulling her knickers along with them. 

“It’s alright,” he responded as he knelt before her, tapping her ankle to encourage her to step out of her pants. “But I won’t be so tolerant if I sense mistrust again.”

“Yes, Doctor,” she dutifully replied, now standing naked save for her heels.

Still kneeling in front of her, the Doctor ran his hands over the outside of her legs and up toward her bum. “Spread for me now,” he encouraged. She was practically aching to be touched now and the promise of it sent a spiral of want through her. Trying not to moan in anticipation, she stepped her legs open before him. 

“Hmmm,” he considered, his face mere inches from her centre. “Everything looks perfect.” Pulling one hand from her backside, he ran his fingers lightly over her sensitive mound. “I’m going to do an internal now, Ms. Tyler. Spread a bit more for me; that’s a good girl,” he instructed. 

Opening herself for him further, she waited for his touch, barely breathing. Finally she felt his fingers spread her and a digit enter. A loud moan issued from her with the welcome intrusion. 

“Hmm. Everything feels brilliant so far,” pumping his finger in and out of her, leaving her panting lightly. “I’ll need two fingers and maybe three to make sure your vaginal tissue is truly healthy. Are you ready?” he queried.

“Yes, Doctor. I’m ready,” she assured him, now almost desperate for more.

“Good.” With that, he slipped his finger out and returned with two. “I’m going to stroke your front wall now, Ms. Tyler. Tell me when you feel close to coming. I need to measure your responses. Do you understand?”

Rose squeezed her eyes closed as his fingers began curling inside her. Oh god… god…

Suddenly his movements stopped. “Ms. Tyler, I asked you a question,” he chastised. 

A question? Opening her eyes she looked down at him. The sight of his his perfect mouth so very close to her and his hand between her thighs made her ache. She just needed him to keep going. 

“I said, do you understand?” he repeated, eyebrow raised.

“Yes, Doctor. Please…” she begged, letting the word fall from her lips before she could stop it. 

The Doctor’s eyes became deliciously dark even as the word left her mouth. Shit. 

Withdrawing his fingers, he stood, licking the moisture from his digits while looking at her with what could only be described as pity. Shaking his head, he sighed, “I’m sorry, Ms. Tyler, but I’m afraid I simply can’t tolerate your insolence any longer.” 

Rose swallowed. Watching him, her mouth dried as he sauntered over to the other side of the desk and began moving files, piling them onto a cabinet under the window. 

“Over here,” he instructed, patting the now clear surface of the desktop. A zing of anticipation and slight anxiety flew through her with the insistent invitation. She’d never done this before… spanking, that is… and she had to admit to being more than a bit nervous about it.

Making herself walk around the desk to join him, she stood hesitantly in front of him. The Doctor regarded her seriously. “I don’t think we need the blindfold for now. We will if this happens again, though. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Doctor,” she replied, annoyed that her nervousness made her voice waver.

The Doctor must’ve read her trepidation and immediately dropped his demeanor and stepped in to cup her face. “We don’t have to do this, Rose. But if you want to try it, I promise not to be too rough,” he vowed.

Rose studied his earnest expression. She trusted him. “Okay. We can try it,” she said, giving him a nervous smile. 

An affection-filled grin lifted his cheeks. “Alright. If you’re sure. But if you want to stop, just say ‘Pears’ okay?”

Rose smiled a bit wider despite herself. “Pears?”

“You know I hate pears,” he said with an adorable shrug.

Unable to keep a grin from her face, she agreed. “Alright. Pears.”

“Face front,” he instructed then, back in character. 

Turning round, she looked off into the dark room as he encouraged her to bend at the waist over the empty desktop. The sound of clothes being removed filled the air, instantly reignited her arousal. He wanted to do this naked. For a moment she pictured him standing behind her, his cock full and becoming harder with each blow to her backside.

“Right. Now, I’m going to go easy on you this time, Ms. Tyler, but know that I won’t be so forgiving if this happens again,” he warned.

“Yes, Doctor,” she replied. 

“You will get ten slaps. I know you may find this pleasurable, but you mustn’t come. Do you understand? You will learn to trust that I will do that for you when I’m ready,” he instructed.

His comment surprised her slightly. Did some women enjoy being spanked enough to actually orgasm? “Yes, Doctor,” she said again.

The room became silent except for his breathing, which she noticed was more laboured than normal. Tensing herself, she clenched her fists and closed her eyes.

Whack! Rose’s body shook slightly with the impact of his hand on her arse. The sting made her clench her teeth, but it wasn’t overly painful.

His hand rubbed her bottom then where he’d hit her, “That’s one.” He smoothed his hand over her backside for a moment longer before a second stinging slap jolted her, burning her skin. “Two,” his calm voice counted. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited. Another hard whack made her eyes water. “Three.” 

His hand slid down over her sex then, dipping into her slick centre. Want sprung up through her with his almost gentle probing, making her buck her bottom back slightly. 

A small laugh issued from behind her. “You’re not meant to be enjoying this, Ms. Tyler,” he warned, pulling his fingers from her to slap her hard on the backside once more. A small gasp flew from her lips. “Four.”

The next six punishing slaps played out similarly, with him pausing between every couple to fondle her bottom or finger her. It was after the ninth punishing spank that she’d nearly lost it, though. 

Dropping to his knees behind her, the Doctor had clasped her cheeks, spreading her to run his tongue along her wetness. She swore her legs nearly gave out on her as his heated mouth encased her and his tongue repeatedly dipped into her centre. But it was when he hummed his enjoyment into her sex that she’d been unable to contain her own excitement, nearly coming right there and then. He, of course, having been alerted to her level of arousal, immediately stopped his oral examination and delivered a hardy wallop that made her flinch.

What sincerely surprised her was that she actually found the entire experience wholly arousing. The tenderness between slaps contrasted so starkly with the punishment that she found herself oddly eager for more. 

It was not to be, however, and the Doctor, after announcing “Ten,” reached over to help her stand. Her skin burned with the sting of her punishment making her wince slightly. Moving in to press his naked body against hers, he ran his hands lightly over her tender red bottom. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” he probed, looking down earnestly at her. 

A quirk of a smile found her lips. “No, Doctor,” she replied, blinking up at him. 

Leaning down, he captured her lips with his own and pulled her in even closer. The snog was impassioned and almost desperate from his end and given that Rose’s own need was now beyond reason, she more than welcomed his ardor. Pulling back finally, he led her to a carpeted space in front of the cabinet under the window. “Lie down,” he instructed.

Following his command, she eagerly moved to lay on the carpet. In moments the Doctor was on top of her, kneeing her legs apart and slotting himself between them. It appeared there wasn’t to be any further preamble. “I’m going to enter you now,” he stated, lining himself up so his length pressed against her slick centre. “And I’m going to finish inside you. You mustn’t come, though. This is purely for me, for the inconvenience of having to spank you,” he informed her.

Rose swallowed. God - she was already so close. “Yes, Doctor,” she found herself breathing. 

He pushed himself inside her, then, filling her so his cock stretched her deliciously. A long drawn out moan fell from his lips as he stilled himself inside her. “God, you’re so tight,” he marvelled. Slowly he pulled out to once again thrust himself back into her. “Fuck,” he ground out as he began to move in earnest. 

The pace he set up was punishing and he was angled perfectly so that his head contacted her front wall, making each thrust an exercise in self control. She’d never been able to finish this way before, but with her luck this would be her first time. 

Then he did the unthinkable. Reaching between them, he pressed his fingers to her clit. Alarmed, she begged, “Doctor, no… I can’t... please, Doctor...”

“Don’t come,” he warned, slowly circling his fingers over her sensitive nerve endings. “Don’t you dare come.”

The sensations of him inside her and the rhythmic movement over the hood of her clit made her orgasm imminent. Desperately trying to think of something else… anything else… she worked to focus on her breathing while attempting to ignore the insistent and growing coiled pressure in her abdomen. 

The Doctor’s fingers continued their torture for only a little bit longer though before his body went taut above her and he shouted his release. Relief played through her as his hand stilled. 

Finally, slumping over her, he pulled out, leaving her bereft. “Good girl,” he praised, rolling off to lie beside her. 

For a moment they lay side by side while he caught his breath and Rose clenched her inner muscles and rubbed her legs together in an effort to find some friction. She was impatient for him to tend to her. She’d held off… rather heroically, she wasn’t ashamed to admit… but enough was enough. She was uncomfortable with need, and if he wasn’t about to help, at least he could tell her she could finish herself off. To her immense frustration, though, he didn’t seem about to do so. In fact, he pulled his hands up to thread them behind his head as he lay, staring serenely at the ceiling. 

Letting out a discontented groan, she readied herself to tell him the game was over so she could relieve her tension. Beside her she felt a chuckle ripple through him. 

Rolling over on his side, he regarded her for a moment. “You did well, Ms. Tyler. That was impressive self-control there, and I think you’ve more than earned an orgasm,” he observed. 

She almost felt herself tear up… she was so beyond needing release. “Thank-you, Doctor,” she croaked. 

Her heart sped up in anticipation as the warmth of his hand moved over her stomach to slide down so two of his fingers straddled the erect tissue beneath her glistening hood. Slowly he began circling over her. “You’re going to come for me, Rose. In fact, you’ll come harder than you ever have before now,” he shared, a knowing sexy smirk finding his lips.  
“Relax now,” he told her. “Close your eyes and just feel it build.”

Doing as she was told, she focused on the feel of his fingers gently coaxing her to an impossible new level of arousal. “You’re tensing up. Stay relaxed, Rose,” he told her. “Let it wash over you,” he instructed. Trying to do so, she found herself floating in a sea of rising pleasure. The waves were growing unimaginably higher with each circle of his fingers. Just as she thought she felt about to crest, he pressed a bit harder and sped up his movements, making her quickly spiral up to a level of such intense pleasure that she felt herself cry out. On hearing her own cries and the Doctor’s subsequent command of “Come for me, Rose,” she flew over the precipice, pulsing her release as her body tensed beneath his. Strong fingers continued their movement drawing out her orgasm until she shuddered and finally reached for him to stop. 

Falling back bonelessly with her eyes closed, more sated than she could ever remember being, she tried to catch her breath. He’d told her it would be a fantastic orgasm. He wasn’t wrong. It really was probably the best one she’d ever had. 

The air around her cooled and she felt him leave her side. Opening her eyes to find out where he’d gone, she found him returning to her with something in his hand. Her scarf.

“Let me clean you up,” he offered, giving her a soft smile. 

Opening her legs, she let him wipe her as best he could. When he finished, he used a dry corner of the fabric to clean himself up as well. Putting the scarf aside, he lay on his side beside her, propping his head up on his hand. 

Regarding him in the moonlight, she let her eyes roam over his features. God, he was beautiful. And he was hers.

“Should we head home?” he asked, trailing a finger over her breast, drawing her nipple to attention. 

Rose smiled. “Not yet. I don’t want to, but I _really_ have to finish that report,” she lamented.

The Doctor… John… actually whinged then. “Awwww, come on. Really? Can’t you just let it wait until morning?”

Rose chuckled. For someone who could be so brilliantly domineering in their fantasy life, he really was just a big suck. Looking over at him, she found a big pouty lip and massive brown eyes staring back. How could she say no? 

“Oh, alright,” she grinned. “But don’t blame me if I have to fire you in the morning because I had to try to finish balancing the hospital budget too quickly and ended up making mistakes,” she warned. 

“I wouldn’t dream of blaming you. I’d just make you hire me back again,” he smiled.

“You think you’re so clever,” she said, raising a critical eyebrow. 

“You _know_ I’m so clever, Ms. Tyler,” he pointed out, waggling both of his eyebrows in response.

He _was_ clever, damn it. There was no arguing. “Yeah. You are,” she admitted, pulling him down for a thorough snog. Finally pulling away, she grinned up at him. 

“What?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Nothin’. I’m just happy I’m the boss of you,” she grinned. “Now, let’s go home.”


End file.
